Fire And Vendetta - Warming heart
by Storyteller54
Summary: Marcus seeks out Zoe at Leon Middle school to confront her about sudden leave when they were hanging out, only to find out that she is hiding a lot of emotion and hurt within her heart. Marcus(OC)XZoe


_**Oh yes! I've been meaning to get this out for awhile. Other stories have been piling up…BUT I CAN HANDLE IT! Or can I? Eh. These stories should be afraid of ME! That doesn't make any since… - More stupid pointless A/N from Storyteller54**_

 **Fire and Vendetta – Warming heart**

Zoe hated going to school. She hated coming to Leon middle school every Monday to Friday. She didn't have any friends, and she never had anyone to hand out with. The only good thing that she liked about coming to school was seeing Manny. But even that was bitter sweet, because when Manny is there, so is Frida. The one person that Zoe hates the most, she has never gotten along with Frida, ever since they were little they've always had fights or arguments. What makes things even worse…Manny and Frida were a together.

Zoe leaned against the wall in the shadows. Looking at Manny and Frida from distance, Frida turns her attention towards Zoe, She glared, and Zoe glared back. She quickly turned her attention away from Zoe and takes her math book from her locker.

Manny looked at Zoe, Zoe quickly looked away. She could take it to stare at Manny's light brown eyes. She wraps her hands around her arms and lets out a sigh.

"H-HEY, WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING BACK HERE?!" A student screamed. Zoe raised her head to see what the commotion was.

"Don't mind that, do you know Zoe Aves?" A familiar voice said. Zoe heart leaped, she recognized who's voice that was.

"Marcus?" Manny said surprised.

Marcus the punched the student in the face, sending him right into Frida's locker, it was the pink haired bully who slid down the locker completely knocked out.

"Sup guy's." Marcus said walking up to Manny and Frida.

Zoe gasped "M-Marcus?" she whispered quietly.

"You do realize you're not supposed to be here right? After what you did last time," Frida said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, not to mention you just slugged this guy," Manny said pointing at the pink haired Mohawk bully. "But I actually don't mind it," he said shrugging with a smile.

"Ah he'll be fine I didn't hit him too hard. Anyway, have you two seen Zoe anywhere?" Marcus.

"Huh? Zoe?" Manny said confused

Frida looked at Marcus with a twisted face "ZOE?!" she said her name as if it was cursed "Why are you looking for her?!"

"I just need to talk to her. That's all." Marcus said simply.

Zoe quickly ran around the corner, places her back against the wall hiding from Marcus.

"Talk to her, about what?" Frida asked suspiciously

"Look I'm just going to ask her about a few things ok? Nothing to be hostile about," Marcus said with a smile.

Frida glared at him "Well I find it weird that you want to discuss something with the enemy!" She said sharply.

"Huh?" Marcus said confused.

Frida narrowed her eyes at Marcus

"Oh come on does this has something to do about this history you have with her?" Marcus asked crossing his arms.

"Oh what made you think that, the fact that she's done nothing but try and make my life miserable?!" Frida said bitterly

"I just need to talk to her jeez, and all I'm asking as if you seen her or not."

Frida sighed "She's over there." Frida pointed towards where Zoe was standing, seeing that she isn't there anymore "Or I thought she was…"

"Yeah she was just there a minute ago. I guess she went to her next class." Manny said with a shrug.

"Hmm…thanks guys!" Marcus said heading off towards the same direction she went.

Zoe heard Marcus footsteps. Panicking, she quickly heads father away from him, heading out the back exit of the school. She pants and puts her back against the brick wall.

"What the heck is he doing? Why is he here?!" Zoe said placing her hand on her head.

"Well it's obvious I'm here to see you." Marcus said, standing to the right of Zoe. Zoe let out a small scream and fell to the ground. "Did I startle you?" he said with a laugh.

"YOU IDIOT, DON"T YOU EVER SNEAK UP ON ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!" Zoe screamed at him.

"Sorry Sorry…" Marcus said chuckling nervously.

Zoe looked away from him. "What do you want to talk to me about?" she asked getting to the point.

Marcus looks at her. He puts his hands in pocket and said "Yesterday…I…I just wanted to know, why you left off so quickly…" he asked softly.

Zoe rubs her arm. Her black hair covered most of her right eye as she looked away from him. She bites her bottom lip in nervousness. She looks at Marcus "I just needed to go…I didn't want anything to get to personal…"

Marcus stared at her "What do you mean?" he asked

Zoe started to remember what happened between her and Manny. How Manny only used her to get information for his father on the flock of fury. It hurt her beyond belief. She looked at Marcus, all of a sudden anger started to flow, she glared at Marcus grinds her teeth.

"Why…why the hell should I trust you?! WHY DO YOU ALL OF A SUDDEN DO YOU WANT TO HANG AROUND ME?!" Zoe said with her eyes full of hate.

Marcus was taken aback. He actually thought that this would be a peaceful and quite talk.

"Well why wouldn't I want to hang out with you? I mean you…well…" Marcus started to blush. "You're eyes are so fierce and sexy…you're attitude is so badass…" his eyes turned into pink hearts.

Zoe blushed also then turned away from him. No one ever called her sexy before, and seeing Marcus act like a idiot was actually pretty funny, she tried to hide her blush and stop from smiling. She had also noticed that the hatred she had quickly went away. She placed her hand on her chest and clenches it.

" _No…"_ she thought _"I can't…"_

Marcus shakes his head "S-Sorry about that…umm…" Marcus noticed that she turned away from him.

Zoe started to shake nervously.

"Why…tell me why I should trust you? Tell me why I should let you anywhere near me? I don't want to give my heart out to anyone…last time I did that…my heart was cursed by someone who I thought understood me…and actually liked me…" Zoe said, Marcus could tell she was trying to hold back her tears.

"Zoe…" Marcus whispered softy.

"I…for once actually felt happy…but…but…"

Marcus walked over to her, wraps his arm around her, hugging her from behind. Zoe gasped, her eyes widen, feeling Marcus warm body around her, his warm hands around her waist.

"M-Marcus…" Zoe said in a hushed tone.

"You were hurt…I understand that…but you don't half to go through it alone…" Marcus whispered to her.

Zoe closed her eyes and the tears slid down her cheeks. She turned around to Marcus and buries her face in his chest, sobbing uncontrollably as she clenches his shirt tightly.

"I…I…" Zoe looked up at him. She looked into Marcus eyes, his pupils were solid black, somewhat empty…but she knew he wasn't empty. "M-Marcus…i…" Zoe began but suddenly, the school bell rang, and she quickly released herself from Marcus arms and wipes her eyes.

"I need to go…" Zoe said heading for the door

"Zoe…" Marcus said holding his hand out.

Zoe looked at him "Thank you…I really appreciate you being her for me…I feel better. I'm sorry for leaving you yesterday. I hope you could understand…"

"I do. Don't worry." He said smiling.

Zoe clenched the door handle to the back entrance door and pulls it open.

"Can we meet up again?" Marcus said quickly

Zoe paused for a moment "I…I'll think about it…" she said "And again…thank you…" she turned to him and gave him a soft smile "For…making me happy..."

Marcus blushed and rubs the back of his head. "Heheh…y-yeah…well you know…" He said nervously.

Zoe thought for a moment. She let's go of the door handle, walks over to Marcus and gives him a kiss on the cheek. She quickly ran back to the door opens it and quickly runs back into the school.

Marcus stood there. He placed his hand on his cheek. He blushed and hearts appeared in his eyes. He chuckles like a love sick idiot and heads back to the entrance off the school, and leaves the school grounds

Inside the school, Zoe sat at her desk by the class room window. Staring outside, she couldn't help but blush and smile. She sees Marcus walking away from school grounds. She blushed from ear to ear and giggles.

"You know…maybe I will see him again…"

 **End**

 **A/N Finally I got the next Story of Fire and Vendetta out for all to read. This one was a long time coming I must say, ever since the last Fire and Vendetta story that I posted a year ago. So I hope you all enjoyed this one! I know it wasn't much but stay tuned for the next! Catch you guy's later! And stay frosty!**

…

 **Manny: Frosty?**

 **StoryTeller: Shut it…I needed to say something new…**


End file.
